


In Your Arms

by ShockSurprise



Series: 99 Sentence Starters [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Dont fret friend, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Only toward the beginning, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShockSurprise/pseuds/ShockSurprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sentence Starter~ Kenma hated showing his emotions for fear of backlash from his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Arms

     Kenma hated showing his emotions for fear of backlash from his father. He was scared he would be mad because he was a boy showing emotions. He was scard he would get mad at him for looking weak and feeble.  
     "You're a boy, Kenma!" His dad yelled. "You're meant to be strong and bold. Not flimsy and scared!"  
     "Sorry father," Kenma muttered turning away to go to his room.  
     "Look at me when i speak to you!" Kenma's father yelled.  
     Kenma continued down the hall to his room,picking up the pace slightly when his dad yelled again. He opened the door to his room and walked into the room. He closed the door behind his, locking it for safety measures from his father.  
     He quickly picked up his phone and texted Kuroo.  
**Hey do you mind if i come over? ******  
20:06  
**Gate and back door's unlocked. I'm home alone. See you in 5. ******  
20:07  
     Kenma immediately grabbed his bag from his closet and put a set of overnight clothes and his clothes for tomorrow. He also put his laptop, laptop charger, DS and his phone charger into the mix.  
     He quickly wrote a note out saying he was going to Kuroo's and set it on his bed. He grabbed his phone and slid it into the front pocket of his bag. He unlocked his door so his parents wouldn't be too worried and opened his low set window.  
     Kenma tossed his bag out the back window and crawled through. He jumped down and turned around to close the window. He set his finger tips along the glass and pressed down hard. The window eased shut and he grabbed his bag off the ground. He took off running through the back yard.  
     He opened his gate to the alleyway and closed it quietly. It was already dark and surprisingly enough the temperature had gone down. He shivered slightly as he walked through the alleyway down to Kuroo's who was luckily only a few houses away.  
     Kenma unlocked the gate with the small purple x in the corner that he and Kuroo and drawn there years ago. They had a matching set on each one of their gates so they would always knew which gate to go through as they all looked the same.  
     The gate closed behind him and he walked to the back door, twisting the knob.  
     "I'm breaking and entering," Kenma shouted into the empty house.  
     Kenma walked down the hall and up the stairs to Kuroo's room. His room was quite big and had a TV and multiple gaming systems hooked up to it which alway manage to cheer Kenma up after his dad's "moments."  
     Kuroo was lounged out on his bed, back against the wall, playing Mario Cart when Kenma walked in. On his lap say the other game controller researved for Kenma.  
     Kenma shrugged off his bag and immediately hopped on the bed and grabbed the controller and sat between Kuroo's legs.  
     Kuroo wrapped his arms around Kenma and set his chin on Kenma's shoulder and kissed his cheek. Kenma leaned back into Kuroo futher.  
     They stayed like that for a while waiting for the game too load.  
     "I'm going to kick your ass," Kenma muttered closing his eyes enjoying being with Kuroo nd not at home.  
     "Uh-huh. Suuuree you are,"Kuroo said dragging the word.  
     After a few moments of violent button mashing, Kenma was once again, as always, in the lead.  
     "See, i told you," Kenma said, glancing at Kuroo grinning slightly.  
     "Bullshit,"Kuroo muttered.  
~~~  
     "Hey, thanks for letting me stay over," Kenma said after multiple rounds of Kuroo and Kenma playing and Kenma winning constantly .  
     "Kenma, I love you ," Kuroo said, absent minded. He tightened his arms around Kenma more, game controller still in hand.  
     "I love you too, Kuroo," Kenma said, looking over to Kuroo who's head was rested on his shoulder.  
     Kenma closed his eye and leaned back into Kuroo farther, closing his eyes.  
     "Tired?" Kuroo asked.  
     "Mh-hmh," Kenma hummed.  
     Kuroo flipped off the light and both of them lying down side by side, Kuroo wrapping his arms around Kenma's small waist.  
     "Night Kuroo," Kenma muttered closing his eyes once again.  
     "Night Kenma," Kuroo said into Kenma's hair.  
     Kuroo kissed the top of Kenma's head and let him self fall asleep, happy by the comfort of Kenma.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!!!  
> Attention makes me happy, please leave kudos and comments!!
> 
> Tumblr~~ [ShockSurprise](https://www.shocksurprise.tumblr.com)!!  
> 


End file.
